Guide and anti-rotation devices normally prevent roller-type cam followers, such as those used as valve lifters, from rotating during reciprocation to prevent skewing of the rollers relative to the engaged cam lobe. In the past, many of such devices have been developed and were usually complex and inefficient in reducing the skewing problem or have required separate expensive machining of associated parts, such as an engine block in the case of followers used as engine valve lifters. Some examples of prior art devices of this type are disclosed in the art of record in the aforementioned related application and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,863,432; 3,089,472; 3,101,077; and 3,314,303.
The present invention is directed to a simple and inexpensive non-rotative follower system which requires no machining of the environmental appartus for the followers.